


Home Alone

by Evendale



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, and SMUT, lots and lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/pseuds/Evendale
Summary: Sergio and Raquel take advantage of a rare occassion that they're home alone together. The Professor is a curious man, and Raquel is more than willing to help him satisfy his curiosity. Set sometime between seasons 2 and 3.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by heartunderfire's excellent fic '1/10'!

Tonight was a special occasion. Raquel smiled to herself in the mirror as she applied her lipstick. It only happened once in a blue moon that they had the house completely to themselves, and they were going to enjoy it. Paula was with her best friend for a sleepover, and her mother was in a nearby private hospital for some routine testing. Both would be back tomorrow, but tonight, Raquel reflected, was just for her and Sergio. And it wasn’t a minute too soon. Their privacy was always an uncertain thing, with a mother who had a tendency to wander the house in the middle of the night, when the nurse was asleep. Paula wasn’t much better, sneaking into their room whenever she had a nightmare, to cuddle up with Raquel. In fact, Raquel strongly suspected that, most of the time, Paula just pretended to have nightmares so she could sleep in the big bed with her parents.

Sergio had been incredibly patient with it all, but Raquel knew it couldn’t be easy for him. He was used to his solitude and being in control of every situation, and living in the big house with her family was often messy and unpredictable. All in all, she was grateful that they would have this night together. As she put the finishing touches on her make-up, Sergio appeared behind her in the mirror, looking handsome in a light linen suit. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

“You smell nice”, he said, moving down to kiss her shoulder. “And you look beautiful. Why don’t we just skip the restaurant and stay in?”

She smiled but shook her head. “I’ve been looking forward to getting out of the house all week. We have such an early reservation, there will be plenty of time for ‘staying in’ afterwards.”

He nuzzled her neck. “I can’t wait.”

She turned around and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Food first. Then you can have me for dessert.”

The look he gave her made her stomach flip. She didn’t know what he was thinking, but she had a feeling that ‘dessert’ would be quite memorable tonight.

…

In their favorite restaurant, the food was delicious as always, but Raquel couldn’t really focus on her plate. Though Sergio kept up his part of the conversation, there was an intensity to him tonight that put her on edge… in a good way. He kept shooting her looks that she didn’t know how to interpret, and by the end of the meal, the tension between them was so strong that she was fairly trembling to get home. They drove home in silence, and the moment they crossed the threshold, he wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her close.

“Do you hear that?” he whispered in her ear. “That’s the sound of an empty house.”

She turned in his arms to gaze up into his eyes and smile. “Let’s make the most of it, shall we?”

“My thoughts exactly”, he murmured, as he bent his head to kiss her.

It was a long, lingering kiss, with one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back, keeping her close to him. They kept kissing as they started moving towards the bedroom, shedding items of clothing along the way, impatient with buttons and belts. His hands roamed all over her naked body as they fell together on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. He kissed her throat and chest, sucking at her nipples until she moaned, and then she took the lead as usual, pushing him down into the pillows and sitting astride him. The tension between them had built to such a pitch that it gave her immense satisfaction to finally lower herself down onto him and start rocking her hips, her eyes closed in ecstasy. She threw her head back as he bucked his hips to take her deeper, loving the feeling of him inside her, filling her completely. Suddenly she felt his hand graze the inside of her thigh, as he placed his thumb on her most sensitive spot, and began drawing tight little circles. The pleasure of it almost overwhelmed her, and she moaned loudly as the tension inside her built to an unbearable pitch, then broke suddenly in a wave that made her entire body light up with pleasure. She shuddered in delight for several moments, then collapsed against his chest, breathing hard. He held her gently and kissed the top of her head, and she felt a little disappointed that it was over so soon, after all the anticipation. Except…

“You didn’t…” she began, and he shook his head.

“No. Do you want to keep going?”

She kissed him and nodded eagerly. “As far as I’m concerned, we can keep going all night.”

He grinned at her. “Hold that thought.”

They shifted positions – she wanted to be closer to him this time. She sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around him, then carefully lowered herself down onto him once more, sighing with pleasure. She was still tingling from the first time, and as they rocked together, the feeling was exquisite. Sergio was kissing her neck, keeping her wrapped closely in his arms. She felt the tension within her build more slowly this time, and they set a leisurely pace, the first urgency of the situation extinguished. After several blissful minutes, she felt herself come close again, but she knew she wouldn’t get there without help. Like he read her mind, Sergio once again maneuvered his hand between them and placed a thumb on the right spot, with a softer touch than the first time. She gripped him tight and leaned her forehead against his shoulder as another wave rolled over her. It was even better this second time, all her nerves more sensitive, the experience even more intense. She gasped and trembled in his arms, her eyes shut tight, entirely wrapped up in the feeling of it. Finally she relaxed against him, and he stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks as she recovered. He still hadn’t come, and she marveled at his stamina, his iron self-control.

“Again?” he whispered after she’d caught her breath.

“I’m not sure”, she hesitated. “I want to, but it’s all very sensitive now.”

He nodded. “Then you’d better lie down.”

He lay her down among the pillows and kissed her deeply. Covering her body with kisses, he moved down, flicking her sensitive nipples with his tongue along the way. When he settled himself between her thighs, she stopped him with a hand against his cheek.

“Darling, what about you?”

He waved a dismissive hand. “We’ll get to me. And if we don’t, we don’t.”

She stared at him. She’d never even considered sex without a male orgasm. And yet, now that she thought about it, how often hadn’t she remained unsatisfied during sexual encounters with previous boyfriends (and one ex-husband), without thinking it strange at all. Still, she couldn’t believe he could be so selfless, and she was on the verge of protesting, when he dipped his head down and pressed his warm mouth against her. She sunk back into the pillows and moaned softly. He’d had the right idea: his tongue felt wonderfully soft against her sensitive parts, and she let the new sensations wash over her with a sigh.

“That feels so good”, she breathed, as he explored every part of her, finally settling on the one spot, carefully licking and circling, giving her plenty of time to enjoy the sensations before establishing a more rigid rhythm designed to push her over the edge. She arched her back and gripped the sheets, moaning incoherently as she felt the tension inside her build for a third time. She couldn’t believe she was ready again so quickly, but he knew just what she liked, and he was just careful enough not to overstimulate her. The release, when it came, was quick but intense, shooting through her body like lightning, half lifting her out of the pillows for a moment, before she fell back down, trembling and panting.

He eased off and observed her carefully, stroking the inside of her thighs. It took her several long minutes to recover this time, a long while before her heart stopped racing and her breathing returned to normal. It took her a while longer before she felt capable of speaking again.

“Well”, she said, her voice husky, “that was…”

But before she could finish her sentence, he pressed his mouth against her again. His touch shot through her with a jolt, and she squirmed under his hands.

“Sergio!” she gasped, her hands in his hair, half trying to push him away. “What are you _doing_?”

He looked up at her with a mischievous grin. “Just conducting an experiment.”

“You’re _experimenting _on me?”

He frowned. “Do you mind?” His tongue flicked against her and she gasped. “Should I… stop?” He flicked again, and her entire body started tingling.

“I…”, she began uncertainly, but a long, slow stroke of his tongue produced such a delicious sensation that she dazedly sank back into the pillows. “No… no, don’t stop.”

“Can I continue my investigation?”

“Anything for science”, she murmured, already lost again to the feeling.

Everything felt the same and yet completely different now, every slightest touch feeling like delicious fire coursing through her. He barely brushed against her now, using the utmost care, following the cues of her body and breath. Softly, so softly, he caressed her for a long time, until she felt her next orgasm begin to build, starting with the most exquisite little quiver, then a trembling she couldn’t control. She didn’t feel the usual wave crash over her, but rather a delicious warmth that spread through her whole body. It lasted for a much longer time than usual, and she gave herself over to it completely.

When the feeling started to fade, though, Sergio didn’t pull away. He just slowed down for a moment, then started again. This time, though, she pushed him away. Her heart was racing, she was completely out of breath and trembling all over.

“Sergio”, she panted. “Stop. I can’t…”

In response, he removed his tongue but immediately inserted two fingers into her and _pushed _upwards. The new sensation floored her. He pushed again, and again, and to her utter disbelief, she felt a new orgasm begin to build while the last one had still barely faded. She was sobbing now with every breath, arching her back, desperately grasping at something to hold onto. At the exact right moment, he used his tongue again, a sensation on a knife’s edge between pleasure and pain, and she cried out his name as she shuddered one last time.

Afterwards, she lay dazed for a few moments. _What the fuck! _She felt like her soul had left her body for just a moment there, and that it was taking its sweet time to return. She was still breathing hard and trying to collect her thoughts as he moved up to lie beside her, a smug look on his face. She looked up at him, bewildered. What did you say to a man who just made you come… how many times? She’d lost count.

He hadn’t. “If we count that last one as two, we’re up to five. That’s a pretty decent number.”

“Yeah”, she panted. “’Pretty decent’. You’re a madman.”

He was absentmindedly stroking her stomach. “I think we can build up to six if we factor in a little more recovery time after every release.”

“Hey!” she said indignantly. “I’m not a _machine_. You can’t just perform calculations to… to optimize my output!”

His eyes lost their faraway look and he gazed at her contritely.

“Of course not, my love. I’m sorry. No more experiments.”

She cleared her throat. “Well… I didn’t mind it _that _much.”

He grinned. “Excellent. Then I think we can get the number higher in time.”

She glanced at him apprehensively. “How much higher?”

“I think ten is a nice round number.”

She stared at him. “But, like, spread out over a _week_, right?”

He chuckled. “Theoretically, there’s no limit to the number of orgasms the female body can produce.”

“That’s very nice for theoretical women, but you’re not coming near me again in the next 24 hours. I’m _exhausted_.”

He laughed and kissed her. As he moved closer, she could feel that he was still hard, yet he made no move to try and remedy that.

She stroked his chest. “And now it’s your turn.”

“There’s no need”, he said seriously. “Tonight was about you.”

She insisted, her hand wandering down his stomach. “It’s only fair.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’re hypersensitive now, and I don’t want to cause you any discomfort.”

She gave him a slow smile. “Don’t you worry about that. I’ve got more than one arrow in my quiver.”

She pushed him onto his back. He protested weakly as she started kissing his chest, but his words quickly trailed away as she moved down to kiss his stomach. He closed his eyes and sighed with contentment as he gave himself over to her skillful ministrations.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus headcanon: by the time Raquel makes her comment in season 3 about women being able to orgasm 10 times, she speaks from experience ;-)
> 
> If you liked the fic, kudos and (especially) comments are extremely appreciated! <3


End file.
